


Horoscope

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Banter, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SARAH worries about Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks amnesty challenge, "horoscope."

"Sheriff, perhaps you should consider staying home today." SARAH suggested as Jack grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Why, are we in for another freak storm or something?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that."

Jack froze, trying to do the mental math. "Wait, it isn't the science fair again, is it? Because seriously, two days like that is enough. In fact, I'm going to suggest to the principal that they only hold that, uh, every five years."

"The science fair isn't for a few more months, Sheriff," SARAH reassured him.

"Oh good," Jack took a deep swig of his coffee. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I did not mean to scare you," SARAH replied. "I simply suggested that you stay home today."

"Right, and why was that, again?"

"Because your horoscope for the day suggests that it is a good day to take it easy."

"My horoscope?" Jack burst out. "That's rich. Uh, do me a favor, SARAH, and never mention something stupid like that again."

"Whatever you say, Sheriff."

**o**

"Welcome home, Sheriff; would you like a beer?"

"Nooo," Jack groaned. "I'm going to go collapse."

"Alright, have a good night."

Jack managed to make it up one stair before deciding that his massage chair was as good a place as his bed to sleep, and far less painful to reach. As he sank into the chair, one last thought occurred to him. "And SARAH, do me a favor."

"Yes, Sheriff?"

"Keep an eye on my horoscope, will you."

"Of course, Sheriff."


End file.
